


Inaspettata travolgente passione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sirena dai capelli arancioni [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La giovane Nami farà una scoperta inaspettata.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Back to High School” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 321★ Prompt/Traccia: 5. A arriva in infermeria perché si sente male, ma dalla tenda di fianco sente B e C che producono rumori molesti/litigano.





	Inaspettata travolgente passione

Inaspettata travolgente passione

< Dov’è il Dr. Law? > si domandò Nami, stringendosi l’addome. Aveva il viso verdastro e gli occhi segnati da delle profonde occhiaie. Raggiunse un lettino e si sdraiò, ansimando. < Ero venuta a scuola perché non posso perdere altri giorni, ma non mi aspettavo mi sarei sentita così male >. Si passò la mano sulla fronte febbricitante. < La prossima volta resto a casa. Meglio essere bocciata, che morire nel mio stesso vomito! >.

Udì un tonfo provenire da oltre una tendina bianca, lì dove c’era un altro lettino.

“Dottore?” esalò la giovane con un filo di voce.

“Sei un idiota! Nessuno potrebbe mai indossare la robaccia che ti metti addosso!” sbraitò una voce.

“Croco… Non sono io che mi sono proposto per fare da giudice di gara nella sfida dei castelli di sabbia, nella palestra riscaldata, quando soffro di colpi di calore sin da piccolo!” gridò un’altra voce, più stridula.

“Tu non hai buongusto, Dofla, non ti avrebbero neanche accettato per quel ruolo!” gridò Crocodile.

Doflamingo digrignò i denti.

Nami rabbrividì, sentendo dei tonfi e degli schiocchi, il rumore netto di alcuni pugni.

< Avrei preferito non ci fosse nessuno qui in infermeria a questo punto! > pensò, mordendosi l’interno della guancia.

Le urla e i ringhi si trasformarono in sospiri, mugolii e gemiti.

Nami arrossì, si alzò silenziosamente dal lettino. Si spostò, riuscendo a scorgere delle ombre che si dimenavano proiettate sulla stoffa.

“Do-Dofla…” mugolò Crocodile con un filo di voce tremante. Gemette di piacere, mentre il lettino cigolava.

Le orecchie di Nami divennero bollenti.

< Forse è meglio che cerchi il professore fuori. Se quei due dovessero scoprire che li ho beccati, non oso immaginare come la prenderebbero > si disse Nami. Si rialzò a fatica, il senso di nausea e di vertigini le annebbiava la vista, con le gambe tremanti riuscì ad uscire dall’infermeria. Si allontanò lungo il corridoio.

“Dottor Law? Professor Chopper?”. Iniziò a chiamare.


End file.
